Sagas: Equestria
by Zylo24
Summary: A scion of Humanity has awoken in Equestria. Only time will if this will be a blessing, or an omen of ruin to come.


Chapter 1: Spirited Away

"_Sometimes, I find myself wondering…like is everything real or is it all a dream?"_

I awoke groggily from what it felt like years of sleep. My eye lids felt heavy, as if they were made out of solid lead, as I finally managed to slightly open my eyes. My vision at first was blurry but soon began to clear. My body numb and cold…staying motionless and still and for the moment. It was like my entire being had been submerged and icy freezing water. I heard the drum like beating of my heart in my ears as the beating increased along with my panic of being unable to move. To my utter relieve that feeling only lasted but for a brief moment as the numbness subsided and all the feeling in my body returned to me.

I felt I was laying on something hard, cold, and…somewhat moist. I grunted and shifted as I lifted up my head and as the rest of my body followed. Once I managed to climb to my knees, I almost instantly rolled over onto my bottom. A slight aching feeling then started to agitate my head as I rubbed the sore spot under my dreadlocks in an effort to sooth the slight pain, wincing as I did so. I peered through one eye only for both of my eyes to widen in shock and confusion as I looked upon my new surroundings. I appeared to be in a forest of some kind. Trees stood around my like silent sentinels yet I couldn't help but noticed that the timbers had a somewhat…grim appearance to them as some stood crooked like. The branches and leaves above me were closely grown together, allowing little light into the wooded area.

I was laying about in a somewhat spacious area. The ground beneath me was a deep, dingy green, almost mossy in texture and appearance. It was indeed a forest yet I quickly came to realized that there were no chirping of birds one would usually hear. No birds. No rustling. No…anything. The seer quietness of the wood along with the dismal appearance of the trees gave of a rather…melancholic atmosphere to the surrounding. I nervously shifted in my place a fear started to rise from the pits of my stomach. A plethora of thoughts and emotions whirled around in my still aching head. Where was I? How did I even get here? How…oh! I remember now! I was walking through a forest then…come on! Remember damn it! Then I saw a crypt? No, no….it was…a well? Yes…yes! I saw a well and then…I woke up here?

I didn't understand. Both how I was rendered unconscious and what I was suddenly noticing about the forest around me. The trees…the ground…everything seemed to have a more…vibrant coloring even for a dreary setting. In all it seemed rather…animated? Just then I was struck with a jolt of panic and worry. I desperately felt around my light blue jean pants and finally the chest of my black T-shirt and felt something pressing against my bare chest. I quickly took out what was a rectangular pendant with a gold outline and a red covering. The pendant was connected to a silver chain and as a whole the pendant could fit into one's hand. I sighed a breath of relief and gave the pendant a soft kiss, happy that it was still safe in my position.

After a few more seconds, I replaced the pendant back inside my shirt and climbed to my feet. I gave another weary look around the strange forest as I rubbed my arms. I didn't know how I got here ore where I was, but I did know that I wasn't going to stay around here for another second. With not knowing what else to do, I swallowed my fear and started down what seemed to be an obvious path that lead into the forest. I was walking what seemed to have been about ten minutes but still the air was eerily quiet, not hearing anything but the sound of my shoes along the ground. The leaves ahead were still ever clustered and denied little sunlight. My eyes darted back and forth as my fear again started to rise. I didn't know where I was even going?

I felt like I was perhaps going in the wrong direction yet I trotted onward anyway. As I continued down my lonesome journey, I for some reason now had a feeling that I was being watched. I looked to my right and left, imagining eyes just staring at me even though I saw nothing but bushes. Suddenly I heard a sharp snapping sound. I halted immediately, my heart rate increasing as a cold sweat formed in my brow. After a few seconds longer another snap sounded. It sounded like twigs snapping as if…as if they were being stepped on. I glanced behind me and saw nothing. I swallowed a lump in my throat and with all the courage I could muster I opened my mouth and spoke meekly.

"H-Hello?''

No answer.

"I-Is someone there?''

Again, no answer.

"Could you help me? I'm…I'm lost…''

A third time…no answer. I listened for a few more moments only to hear another of that twig snapping sound. Trying not to delve into a panic, I decided to just continue alone the path, this time at a more brisk pace.

"It was probably just an animal. Like a deer or something," I told myself. Trying to stay calm.

I kept my brisk pace as I ventured deeper into the woods, praying that I would reach a way out of the forest soon. It wasn't even another five minutes when a terrible smell suddenly came into my nostrils. I coughed and gagged as I breathed in another of the rancid odor. It was like a terrible mixture of rotten eggs, sweaty socks, farts. I covered my mouth and pinched my eyes shut as they started to water from the smell but I quickly regretted the decision as I tripped and fell, letting out a short cry.

I quickly tried to regained my bearings but before I could stand back up I froze…the undeniable sound of heavy breathing came to my ears followed by what I believed was…snarling?! I still smelled that awful smell but my entire gaze was fixated on a pair glowing green eyes opening up from the bushes in front of me. Fear wracked my body as I began to shake on the ground. My body began to crawl backwards as if it was moving on its own. To my utter horror, two more pairs of glowing, green eyes appeared. As I backed away, strange creatures walked out of the bushes and revealed themselves. I didn't know what they were. They looked like wolves, except that they were made entirely of wooden logs, and trees with leafy eyebrows and fangs made up of sharp, pointed wood, and their sizes were monstrous. They snarled menacingly.

"What. In. The. Hell…?'' I breathed out fearfully.

The wolf creatures still prowled toward me, greenish drool dripping from their mouths. I continued to crawl backwards…my eyes gazing into the glowing, deathly orbs belonging to these…wooded wolves. Then out of nowhere, the wolves let out a ground shaking roar. I screamed as I jumped to my feet ran as fast as he could down the path. I ran further into the forest, not knowing where I was going, all I knew was I had got to get away from those things. I looked back over my shoulder, the wolves were gaining on me and fast.

"HELP!'' I cried at the top of his lungs.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY...HEEEEEELP!''

I was so busy running and hollering, I failed to see a dead end and collided right into it. I felt a sharp pain throughout my body but I quickly ignored it and cowered against the stone and dirt wall as the ravenous creatures drew nearer. Deep down, I knew no one wasn't coming to help. Was I really going to die here, in this strange, dark forest? I was going to die here…alone in these woods and no one would even notice. Before I knew, my eyes started to water as tears ran down my face as my lips quivered. My heart was beating against my chest so hard I thought it would burst from my cavity. My body was chilled with cold sweat and trembling with fear. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't do anything as the monsters drew ever closer to me. I didn't want to die…not like this.

Just as the wolves took another step towards me, a large rock flew out of nowhere and hit one of the wooded canines square in the head.

"COME AN' GET ME YA BIG GOONS!'' a heavily, Southern American accented voice called out.

The wolves leered toward the voice and I peered up to the top of a cliff. There on top stood what seems to be a…horse? No wait…a pony? But it couldn't be…for that pony just spoke!

"RUN!'' the pony cried to me, turning and bucking another large rock at the wolves.

She turned and ran down a slope on the same level of ground I and the wolves were on and galloped away as the wolves followed her. Despite the pony actually telling me to run I remained stationary in my place, fear and confusion preventing me from moving while I watched what was happening. The pony ran fast through the forest and looked back seriously, making sure the wolves were following her. She glanced forward and saw an approaching tree branch and smiled smugly. I winced, trying to make out was she was doing only for my eyes to widen in wonder.

As she ran, the brave equine took the branch in her mouth and bent it back. When the first wolf came close enough, she let go of the branch at the right time and it flung powerfully back at the wolf, immediately destroying it into a million pieces of log and wood. My jaw dropped to the floor, or at least it could've, after what I have just witnessed. The orange pony continued running, the remaining two wolves giving chase. She ran past some large rocks in like a blur, began to buck a few towards the wolves. She had a powerful kick, for when a few rocks hit a wolf, they completely obliterated its front legs. The wolf had a surprised and dumb look on its face before falling hard on the ground, breaking into many parts, with its head flying into the air and towards me.

I flew on my belly and put my hands on top of my head for protection, but still I tried to carefully observe. There was only one wolf left. The pony led the wolf further until a tree with a hole large enough to fit through approached. She ran with all her might as the wolf came closer and closer, but right when it opened its mouth to devour her, the leaped through the hole and to the other side. The wolf wasn't so fortunate, for it was far too big to fit through, and on impact, it collapse into pieces.

Its front legs slide in front of Applejack in with a few seconds of life, the legs collapsed into twigs. This…horse, this pony had done it! She single handily took out all those wolves. No longer in danger, I saw the pony let out a sigh of relief, wiping some sweat from her face. She then noticed me still in a Fidel position and quickly galloped to me.

"Are you alright surgarcube?'' Applejack asked, concern in her southern accented. "Golly, yur shakin' like a naked squirrel in the winter time,'' she commented.

I nervously looked up and now that she was in front of me, I was able to fully see her appearance. She had an orange coat with a long, flowing blonde mane and tail, both tied in a ponytail and had a bang. Her mane was noticeably like in the style like a human woman's would be. She had emerald green eyes and three white dots on both cheeks like freckles and on her head she wore a brown Stetson. All in all, she was nothing like any pony I've ever seen in my life especially one that looked so animated.

I confusingly gazed up to see the heroic pony looking down at me, concern in her emerald eyes. I cautiously lowered my hands and fell on my bottom, just staring at the orange mare. The orange pony cocked her head to one side with a worrisome, but quizzical look, apparently from my reaction.

"What's wrong? Are ya hurt or something?''

It was all…awkward for me. This pony was asking about my well-being but I didn't know what to say to her. I notice she brought a hoof to her chin and gave me a look of great pondering. After a moment or two, she finally asked.

"Pardon if I'm bein' too blunt but…what in thunderation are ya? I've never seen the likes of you before.''

Her question interested me. Are there not humans wherever she lived at? Was I really the first human she have ever laid eyes on? These and other questions swam in my head, I then shook out of my stare and gazed down timidly at the ground and spoke in a soft tone.

"U-Um…thank you…''

"Beg yer pardon?'' the pony asked, as if surprised that I spoke.

I swallowed and looked up as our eyes met each other. "I said thank you…for saving me from those…things.''

To my slight shock, a kind smile curled upon her lips. "Don't mention it none. I'm jus' plum grateful that yur alright.''

I couldn't help but give a tiny smile to the seemingly friendly pony as she continued. "Though like I said before, I've never seen anythin' like ya before. What exactly are ya? Yer definitely not pony folk.''

I hesitated for a moment or two before clearing my throat and answering. "I'm…I'm a human.''

The pony just blinked blankly at me before cocking an eyebrow. "Yer a what now?''

"A human. I'm a human.''

The pony rolled her eyes up as if she was thinking as hard as she could. Finally she gave a shrug. "Nah! Never heard of it.''

"Oh….'' I said meekly, awkwardly shifting my gaze until the pony started again.

"But still pony or not, one would be crazier than a bag o' wet cats ta get in the way of some Timberwolves.''

I blinked a couple times, never hearing of such creatures, "Timberwolves?''

The orange equine nodded. "Yep, nasty varmints too. I suggest we head out before they go on an' reattach themselves.''

"Reattach themselves?!'' Quentin uttered in shock.

"Yup, and what are y'all doin' here in the Everfree Forest?'' the asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ever...free forest?'' I repeated, my confusion ever increasing.

The pony just smiled sympathetically and shook her head. "I'm guessin' you ain't from around these parts?"

''That's an understatement,'' I muttered, averting his gaze.

The pony just chuckled, "Well c'mon sugarcube, If you're lost I'll help ya get out of this forest. I may not know who or what ya are, but I ain't gonna just leave ya here. By the way, what's yur name?''

I stared at the pony, completely amazed. Here I am a human…something she clearly had never seen before and didn't even know me yet she would be willing to go out her way to not only save my life, but guide me out of this dreadful forest. I gave a small, yet uneasy smile, becoming a little more at relaxed with the kind pony. "Thank you a-and my names Quentin,'' I greeted clearly raising a hand though I wasn't entirely sure whether such a greeting would be even possible.

Before I knew it, she had grabbed my hand with her hooves and started shaking it enthusiastically.

"Well howdy do Mr. Quentin! A pleasure making your acquaintance! I'm Applejack. Where I come from we sure do like making new friends!'' The pony known as Applejack greeted warmly, finally letting go of my hand.

I whipped my hand back, giving her a stunned look. Applejack smiled kindly.

"Well let's get on outta here before those wolves wake up,'' Applejack warned and sure enough, the logs and trigs started shaking and slowly pieced back together.

Upon seeing the strange sight, I jumped to my feet and without another word quickly followed Applejack as she lead me through the strange forest. Even with a newfound company, I felt ill at ease at the strangeness of the wood. There was still no noise, no birds chirping, no wind…nothing but the sound of the clopping of Applejack's hooves on the ground. Now that I was standing, I noticed that I was considerably taller than the orange pony girl, or is she called a mare? Anyway fully standing, Applejack came to just about the height of my waist. The walk was mostly a quiet one, for I was still at a loss of words to possibly say to my equine heroine. Finally at what felt like perhaps a little over ten minutes, we made it out the forest and looked up to see a sunset dimming sky, much to my relief. I let out a sigh and breathed in the nice, fresh crisp air, noting of the quality difference compared to that of the so called 'Everfree Forest'. As we walked, I noticed that Applejack had three marks, or tattoos of red apples on the sides of her hindquarters which I found rather interesting. We were walking along a lone meadow down an obvious path to which I had no idea where it was leading us.

As I gazed around, I knew that I was not in the same forest I remember walking through before I woke up in the Everfree Forest. I knew that this was definitely not my home. Fear and worry returned to me as gazed nervously Applejack. The last thing I can remember was that well. Could it be that well has something to do with me being in this…place? I pinched my eyes shut and shook my head a little to clear my thoughts. I then turned to Applejack and asked her a question.

"Um…Miss Applejack? What exactly brought you to the forest?''

"Aw shucks Quentin y'all can drop the honorifics stuff…I ain't that old,'' Applejack winked at me before continuing. "Well a friend o' mine, Fluttershy, asked me ta take some frogs ta a mud swamp in the forest. She said they were crowding a pond near her house so she needed to make some room,'' Applejack explained.

"Fluttershy?'' I repeated perplexed, it was a pretty weird name to me.

Applejack nodded, "Yup, another friend o' mine like Twilight I told ya about.''

I just nodded in understanding. Within the next few moments I finally asked the question that's been on my mind since I woke up. "Miss…I mean…Applejack? Where exactly are we going? And where exactly am I?''

Applejack smiled, "This path is leadin' us right back into Ponyville…smack in the middle o' Equestria.''

I stared at her in bewilderment. Ponyville? Equestria? Those names sounded like they came straight from a child's story book or something. Before I could inquire further, I finally saw what the path was leading us to. A rather humble looking town or village came into view. From what I could see, most of the buildings seemed to be Tudor cottages with the rooftops made of what appeared to be hay. I was quick to notice that I couldn't see any powerlines, cars, buses, or anything of major technologies I was expecting to see. But as Applejack and I made our way into town, I was immediately puzzled at the sight I was beholding. Indeed I didn't see any human activities going on only…ponies? Yes, like my orange, blonde haired pony guide, there were nothing but ponies scattered about. The apparent inhabitants of what I could only deduced as 'Ponyville' almost immediately took notice of me. Most gave me quizzical, surprised, curious looks to me. I saw some with their mouths moving and while I couldn't hear what they were saying, I knew that they were clearly talking with each other. Some brought their hooves to their mouths as they whispered, no doubt already gossiping about me. Any deep hopes of me finding another human were all but gone, for I knew in the pits of my stomach that I am in no doubt the only of my kind as based on the reactions on these ponies. I took noticed that the ponies varied in colors as well as sizes, though from a glance I still dwarfed all that were in my sight. Each pony had rather unique hair-er…mane styles that actually resembled a humans styles. I also noticed like Applejack, all the ponies had those intriguing tattoos on the sides of their rears. One had bubbles, another had what looked like a quill and ink, and another had three butterflies. I was surprised by a quick shadow zooming away on the ground and casted my gazes up into the sky. To my amazement, I saw winged ponies zipping through the sunset skies. They, like the wingless ponies, had tattoos on their rears. We were nearing a great tree that stood about the same height of the other cottages and buildings, if not just a tad bit higher. But what was peculiar about it was the fact that the tree had windows embedded in various parts of its trunk. It seemed to have been four stories, with the second story having a balcony as well as the third story. The entrance of the tree was a red door and in front was a wooden sign with the image of an open book. These characteristics led me to believe that the tree was hollowed out and was actually a building…with the sign leading me to believe it could have been a bookstore or something. It was all too clear that I was not in Kansas anymore so to speak.

As I finally shook out of my dazed stare, what were feelings of curiosity and wonder were now replaced by nervousness and uneasiness as I again took noticed at the staring pones. No matter where I looked at, left or right, all I could see were the puzzled glances of the ponies. The longer they stared at me, the shiftier and uncomfortable I had gotten until I finally decided to just stare at the ground as if I was looking for something. A few moments later, Applejack at last spoke in that southern drawl of hers.

"You doin' alright sugarcube?'' Applejack asked.

I gazed at her, not lifting my head up and murmured," They keep staring at me at me.''

"Can't blame em'. Y'all do look stranger than a pig on a cow farm,'' Applejack shrugged.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her country euphemism. "Maybe but still, I hate to be stared at…especially by a whole town.''

Applejack nodded with an understanding smile. "I hear ya Quentin. I reckon ya seem like the shy and quiet type. Wanna go to a place where there ain't so much uh…pryin' eyes?''

"Yes please…!'' I responded almost begging. "I really need to sit down and think about all of this. Because honestly, I must be in some kind of cray drea-''

I was suddenly cut off by the sight of a pink pony bouncing rather happily towards us and right when she have gotten a bow three feet from us, she stopped. As noticed already, the pony had a pink coat. I saw that her mane seemed rather…different than most I've seen so far. Her mane was a deeper shade of pink and it seem to have been rather uh…puffy as were her tail. Her eyes were baby blue and I noticed that she was just a shy taller than Applejack, though I still towered over her. Like every other pony she had tattoos on her rear in her case, they were three balloons in a triangle position, two blue, and the top one yellow. On her face was a rather happy-go-lucky smile as she gazed at me.

"Hiya stranger!'' The pink pony greeted in an overly friendly voice, standing up even taller. "I've never seen you before. And I've lived here for a reaaally long time. Or have you been here all this time but were invisible?'' She then gasped before smiling brightly, bouncing excitedly around me. "You WERE invisible weren't you?! Can you make ME invisible? Can you? Can you? Can you?!''

I just blinked at the strange, hyperactive pony, taking a step back. My jaw dropped, unsure what to say except, "Uh…''

My eyes darted to Applejack who just rolled her eyes playfully. "Pinkie Pie…I'm pretty sure he wasn't invisible. An' I'm more than sure this is his first time in Ponyville.''

"Aw really?'' the pony known as Pinkie Pie groaned in disappointment but quickly regained her excited demeanor. "Aw well…I'm sure I'll be invisible someday! So what's your name?''

Before I could even answer Applejack patted my forearm with a hoof and a smile, "Pinkie, I want you ta' meet my new pal o' mine Quentin!''

Almost immediately Pinkie Pie stopped hopping in midair…I'm not even kidding. She remained in the air as if she was frozen as she again gasped loudly with a shocked expression as if Applejack had said something mortifying. Then out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie suddenly ran at an extremely high speed away from us, a train of dust trailing behind her I just stood there, blinking blankly "The hell…?''' I spoke to myself. "What…just happened?''

Applejack merely shook her head, apparently unfazed by the reaction. "Who knows? I've known her fer years now an' I still wonder about her sometimes. Now let's get you some-''

All of a suddenly something crashed into me from the back and I found myself forcefully rolling of the ground. Me and whatever collided into me rolled a few times before stopping. I groaned, finding myself in a daze as my body ached. The world spun around before I regain proper vision, dust of the street making a brief haze before dissipating. For a moment I had forgotten where I was before the taste of iron in my mouth caught my attention. I licked my lips and tasted the warm liquid of blood running down my mouth. I spat out some blood as I tried to move when I finally noticed that something rather heavy was still on top of me. Before long, the voice of Applejack rang out, this time in an angry, chastising tone.

"Dog gone it Rainbow Dash! Can't ya ever watch were ya flyin'?!''

There was silence until a female, rather tomboyish voice spoke with a sheepish laugh. "Uh…excuse me?''

My ears were then met with the jeering laughter of the surrounding ponies that were nearby that saw what had just happened. Almost immediately, embarrassment, anger, hurt swelled up quickly within my body as I pinched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. The laughter seemed to have gotten louder and it wasn't long before couldn't take it anymore. I quickly scrambled to my feet, knocking the figure that was on top of me and she fell with a short cry. I then made out with a sprint, desperately trying to escape the braying onlookers. I ignored the calls of Applejack whiles running through the town. Everything seemed to have went by in a blur as I ran and mind and heart filled to the brim with conflicting emotions. I ran to the nearest building in my sights, which happened to be the large tree with windows, quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I paid little attention to my surroundings as I walked in the building, seething while breathing heavily from the run. I kicked to the side a small wooden wagon with a few books in it, not caring for the loud crash it made as it hit the wall. I went to the corner, slammed my bad to the wall and just slid down to the floor as I buried my face in my hands. Where the hell was I?! I wake up in a strange land, was nearly killed by some giant, vicious wolf trees, and now I already a laughing stock of a town of talking ponies. This has got to be a dream! Wake up…damn it wake up! Lost, scared, and humiliated, I let out and frustrated cry as I tried in vain to calm myself. I've been sitting there for what seemed like ages when I finally heard the door opened. My body tensed up as I hear clopping sounds nearing me. A familiar, southern accented voice then spoke out softly.

"Quentin? Sugar are you alright?''

"Does it look like I'm alright?!'' I spat angrily, not looking at her.

There was a short moment of silent before the pony I knew was Applejack began again. "Are ya hurt? I know that was a pretty nasty crash, but if ya like I can-''

"Just leave me alone!" I interrupted. "I don't want you to do anything…I just want to be left alone right now!''

I was half expecting for Applejack to keep insisting on trying to help me, but to my surprise yet relief I only heard her sigh deeply. "Alright…I understand. But once ya had a chance ta settle yer nerves an' accounts, maybe we can talk?''

I said nothing, just keeping my face buried in my hands. As silence was again among is, it wasn't long before I heard the clopping of her hooves moving away from me before the sound of a door opening and shutting. Only a few minutes have passed before I heard the door opened again followed by that now familiar sound of clopping.

"Hey dude…you good?'' a feminine yet somewhat raspy voice spoke. "I was trying out this amazing new move and…I guess it didn't work out too well…''

I remembered instantly that the voice belonged to the one who crashed into me…this 'Rainbow Dash' Applejack had spoken of. "You think?'' I muttered bitterly. "I definitely don't want to talk to YOU right now.''

"Yeah…but Applejack said you were pretty upset so I came in to say…thanks for cushioning the impact?'' the girl commented with a rather awkward chuckle.

"What?!'' I questioned with an angered yet befuddled tone as I lifted my head and looked to the girl.

Finally having an actual close look of her, Rainbow Dash was a pony like Applejack. Her coat was a light shade of baby blue in color but it was her mane that I instantly noticed and found rather unique about the pony girl. Her mane was rainbow colored, with vibrant shades of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet shown as was the same with her tail. She had a somewhat unkempt bang that hung a little low over hear face in fact, her entire mane seemed rather unkempt that gave her a rather tomboyish appearance about her. Her eyes were a striking rose red or magenta color and like every other pony I saw, she had tattoos on the sides of her rump. In her case, the tattoos were in the shape of a white cloud with a striking bolt of lightning with the colors red, yellow, and blue. Despite her intriguing appearance, I was in no mood for her company.

"Was that supposed to be some joke?''

Rainbow Dash waved her hooves in the air defensively, "My bad. I know rotten timing. So let me just start again…I just wanted to say my bad for crashing into you. I hope you're not hurt…we cool?''

I stared at her with a glare. While I wouldn't call it the best apology, I could see that she was genuine as a rather shameful expression came to her face. After a few moments of thinking, I sighed heavily and answered. "Yeah…you're fine. Don't worry about it…''

As I turned away from her, the winged pony let out a sigh of relief, ''Whew…dodged a potential punch there! Seriously, I thought you were going to jump me or something. But really thanks for the soft landing, I would've hate it if something have happened to my wings. You've really saved me a trip to the hospital and…aw man…''

I looked back at her, bewildered at what was wrong.

"Your mouth is bleeding.''

"It's fine,'' I quickly responded, giving my wound a quick lick and tasting the blood. "Just can you please go? I really want to be alone right now.''

"Are you sure? I can-'' Rainbow Dash began but I cut her off.

"I said I'm fine!'' I calmed myself before continuing. "Look, Rainbow Dash was it? I really appreciate your concern and apology, but I just want to be left alone right now….think things out because my mind is seriously screwed up right now. So if you please…''

I buried my face in my hands once again, hoping that she would leave. Indeed, I heard her sigh before I heard the sounds of hooves clopping followed shortly by the opening and closing of a door. Before I could even appreciate the new found peace, I once again heard the door open and then shut close. I growled in irritation. I told her I wanted to be left alone. As I heard the clopping of hooves, I was about to snap back at Rainbow Dash when a voice spoke out as a hard object tapped my hands.

"E-Excuse me sir. I'm sorry for bothering you, but are you ok?''

I froze in my place. The voice was neither the southern drawl that was Applejack's or the boisterous, raspy tone that belonged to Rainbow Dash. This new voice had a softer more…demure quality to it. In fact, the voice didn't seem even remotely threatening, jeering, or confronting but instead was like the sweetest honey. Curious as to who this voice belong to and hearing it bore me no harm, I lifted up my head and gazed upon the figure now standing in front of me. Again it was a pony…a winged pony like Rainbow Dash and could immediately tell that the pony was a female. The pony coat was a pale, yellowish coloring. She had a rather long mane and tail to which both were a light pink. The right side of her mane came down to her chest and made a gentle curl while the hair on her left side went down lower and made a slight curl halfway over her yellow front hooves. On the sides of her rear were the images of three butterflies, all of them having light blue bodies and antennae and pink wings. Her wings were gently folded on the sides of her slim body and her large eyes were a gentle cyan…and bore an expression of complete concern.

I said nothing, just sat there in my place as I stared at this new pony. A few moments of silence went by until the pony again inquired. "H-Hello. I saw what happened outside. That crashed just seemed awful and when you ran away I was afraid that you might be hurt.''

Again I said nothing. Then a gasped escaped her mouth as she brought a hoof near her mouth. "Oh my! Your mouth is bleeding!''

I saw the pony run over to a shelf of books were a box of tissues sat and interestingly grabbed one with one of her wings an quickly galloped back to me. Before I could even move or say anything, the pony started to gently dab the side of my mouth.

"I-I think that it might just be a minor cut, but it should heal in no time. Thank goodness,'' she commented kindly still in that gentle voice.

At one moment she ceased the dabbing and lightly pressed on the cut, no doubt putting pressure to stop the bleeding. It was almost another full minute when I finally lifted a hand and relieved her wing of applying the pressure. At last minutes after she had entered the building, I spoke timidly. "Thank you…''

Her next response was both compassionate and perturbing. "You're welcome. I'm glad to see that you're alright. Though I hope I wasn't putting too much pressure on it? If I did it probably stung a bit and…''

"No, no…you're good,'' I cut in. "Really…thank you. I really appreciate it.''

The pony seemed to have been a tad flushed from my response for some reason as she blushed lightly and bowed her head, her pink hair halfway draping over her face as she glanced at me with a single shy eye…something I couldn't help but finding oddly adorable.

There was a pause before she spoke again. "Ok…um could you tell me your name…i-if you don't mind?''

The timid nature along with the sweetness of her voice…I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Quentin.''

"Quentin…that's a really unique name,'' the winged pony began with a small smile. "Hi Quentin, I'm Fluttershy.''

My eyebrows raised at the name, for it was immediately familiar to me. "Wait…YOU'RE Fluttershy?''

The winged pony I now know as Fluttershy just merely nodded meekly.

"Applejack told me about you briefly. She said she was taking some frogs or something to that creepy forest before she found me.''

"Oh yes! I asked her to take them to the bog that's in the Everfree Forest. They were beginning to overcrowd the creek by my house,'' explained Fluttershy rather brightly but her face soon fell in confusion. "Before she found you? You mean…you were all alone in the forest?''

I nodded.

''Oh my goodness! Whatever made you want to go in the scary forest all by yourself?''

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter," I started drearily. "All I remember is waking up in that godforsaken forest, lost and alone. After that not only did I almost get killed by some giant tree wolves, but now I've become the laughing stock of a town I've only been in for five minutes. I'm freaked out, humiliated, I don't know where the heck I am...I…I just want to go home…''

I couldn't help but bury my face in my hands again as my emotions started to overwhelm me. I did everything in my power to keep myself from crying…even as I felt tears starting to sting my eyes. Then to my utter surprise, I felt something feathery wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Fluttershy had used her wings to embrace me, her face touching mine as she gently started to caress my cheek with hers.

"You poor dear…it sounds like you've been through a lot,'' Fluttershy cooed softly. "To be laughed out by ponies that don't even know you…ponies shouldn't delight themselves from others' misfortune.''

I remained frozen in my shocked silence as Fluttershy continued. "I'm sorry such terrible things happened to. I know it's not much, but I hope a hug makes you feel better…if only a little…''

The whole action just amazed me. Fluttershy this pony this…stranger is comforting me in an embrace. I would never have expected someone to give such a physical notion to another she never met before, a pony no less to me who is a completely different species. Before I could even think about it, I raised an arm an draped it around her shoulder and returned the hug. Other from Applejack saving me, this was the only act of kindness that was giving to me since I've been in this strange world. All the emotions overwhelmed me and a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my face. After a moment, Fluttershy pulled away and asked in that tender voice of hers.

"Better?''

"Well not entirely…'' I began, whipping away a tear. "But I'm definitely better than what I've felt two minutes ago.''

The pony responded with a kind smile. "I'm glad to know you're a bit better. Is there anything else that you might need?''

"Oh no I'm good thank you. I still just need to clear my head a little.''

Fluttershy nodded understandingly. "Ok… oh goodness!'' she suddenly gasped lightly. "It's getting pretty late. I need to feed some of my animal friends including Angel bunny. He can get a little testy when he's hungry.''

I didn't really fully understand what she was talking about but I just nodded. "Oh I didn't mean to keep you away from what you were doing Miss Fluttershy. I'm sorry.''

"You don't have to apologize,'' Fluttershy responded with a shy smile. "I'm glad to have come and helped when you needed it. I'm sure Angel will understand. I know you may have had a terrible day but I hope the rest of it will be better. If you ever like to talk if we see each other again, feel free to say hi.''

I smiled, "Well if I meet more people, er, ponies like you I'm sure it will be. And I would love to talk to you again.''

This prompted the yellow pony to blush as she had slightly behind that pink mane of hers. She gave a small wave of her hoof and I watched her walk out the door and closed it behind her. I had still continued to smile, even after she had left as I muttered, "She was…nice.''

The smile I had soon faded away as dreariness stated to come back to me. I continued to pat my mouth with the tissue for the next few moments until the bleeding finally stopped. It was then I finally was able to observe the new environment that I had chosen as a hide away. As I have guessed, the entirety of the tree seemed to have been hollowed out. The room I was in was spacious, simple, and round in shape. In the center of the room was wooden stump with a wooden, round flat top to which on top that stood another, smaller stump. Perched atop was light, golden, wooden bust of a horse of some kind complete with a mane in the style of a Mohawk. I looked around and saw that portions of the walls were carved out as 'shelves' that neatly housed numerous of books. One wall of shelves had a wooden ladder in front of it while a pedestal with a square flattop stood next to me and another in front of a shelf near the front doors. I looked up and noticed that near the ceiling were more hollowed areas, one that house one or two books and another two serving as framed windows. The center of the ceiling above was emblazoned with a very stylized image of a yellowish orange sun. In all, the layout made me come to the conclusion that this building was some sort of book shop…or maybe a library?

I stood up and started to walk around the room, skimming the shelves of books. As my eyes glazed over various tomes and lexicons, I read the rather curious titles that were written on the books' spines. _"Tales From the Stables", "Supernaturals", "Equestria: A History"…_

"This one seems rather interesting," I muttered while reaching for the book titled "_Equestria: A History"._

I took the book from the shelf but before I could even open it, the sounds of rather rushed clopping came to my ears followed by a feminine voice.

"Quick Spike! You've got to get everyone here…fast!''

Suddenly two figures hurried into the room, one of them a pony and the other a small…dragon?!

"I'm on it Twilight!'' the dragon answered in a tone that was male. "But what do you think the message means?''

The pony spoke, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is we…oh!''

The pony had stopped midsentence as her eyes gazed upon me. The pony had a horn…you know what? I'm going to point out the obvious and say she's a unicorn. Well this unicorn's coat was purple in color. Like the other ponies I saw, her mane was styled akin to that of a human's woman hairstyle, straight and well kempt that was a darker shade of purple with pink highlights. I saw that the tattoos on her rears were in the style of a six pointed star. Her eyes were large and violet in color to which as a whole gave off a sense of intelligence while they gazed curiously on me. The dragon accompanying her too was purple though a rather lighter shade than hers. He possessed a light green underbelly with darker colored green fins or spikes going from the crown of his head, down the back, and along his short tail that was pointed at the end. He had large eyes, green with black pupils that were slitted, giving them an appropriate reptilian appearance. The dragon was surprisingly was only as tall as the unicorns chest. His size along with the youthful tone of his suggested that he was a rather young dragon.

"Oh! Hello…I didn't know anypony had come in.''

I just stared down at the pony blankly…unsure what to say. "Er-I-I'm sorry miss! I didn't know this was a private building. I just rushed in and-''

The pony just giggled at my rather flustered explanation as she walked towards. "It's alright. The Golden Oaks Library is public to all ponies in Ponyville.''

The unicorn then started to slowly circle me, her eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. The dragon followed suit, his expression rather puzzled. "So uh…WHAT are you exactly?'' the dragon asked rather bluntly.

"Spike?! Rude much?'' the purple unicorn berated with a disapproving frown.

"Oh! Sorry Twilight! I didn't mean it like that! It's just…I've never seen anypony like this guy before. He's definitely not a dragon that's for sure,'' the dragon child known as Spike commented apologetically.

I sighed heavily. "That's because I'm not a dragon. I'm a human.''

"Wait did you say…you're a human?'' the unicorn named Twilight questioned with mild shock.

I merely nodded timidly.

Spike then asked, "What's wrong Twilight? Do you know what that is?''

"Maybe…I think I've read a book long ago about them. When we still lived in Canterlot.''

Canterlot? Seriously? Yet another name that sounded like it came straight from a child's fantasy fairytale. Wait a minute…did she said she read about humans a while ago? Does that mean that some actually EXIST in this world? Before I could ask, Twilight continued. "But from what I can remember, they sort of went extinct long ago…or at least just disappeared from Equestria? I can't really remember, it was just too long ago.''

My heart sank a little at the news. I was a little hopeful that I might be able to have some human contact in this strange land but that will ultimately not be the case. My train of thought was broken by the voice of the little dragon.

"Do you think Princess Celestia would know what a human is?''

My eyes widened a bit from the name that reached my ears. Princess Celestia? Again a name that seemed to have origins from fantasy. Twilight then gasped, as if suddenly remembering something. "Princess Celestia! That's right I almost forgot! Spike you've go get the others here fast!''

"R-Right! I'm on it!'' Spike responded with a salute before running out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

A moment of silence filled the room. I awkwardly scratched my left forearm with my right hand as I watched Twilight to start pacing back and forth. I noticed that she had a rather worrisome expression on her face, her head bowed in deep thought as she paced. Seeing her restless demeanor, I lightly cleared my throat and asked.

"E-Excuse me Miss, but are you ok?''

Twilight stopped and looked at me, "Oh! I'm sorry, I almost forgot you were here. But yes…well sort of. I just got a message from my teacher and it sounds urgent.''

Twilight paused but upon seeing my concerned eyes, she quickly added on with a kind smile. "But I'm sure it's nothing you have to worry about. Besides, we haven't formally introduced each other yet. My name is Twilight Sparkle.''

I nodded, feeling myself become a little more relaxed as I too bore a small smile. "Quentin. It's nice to meet you Miss Sparkle.''

"Quentin…that's quite a unique name,'' Twilight commented with that greeting smile of hers. "Also you don't have to call me 'Miss', Twilight is quite fine. All of my friends do.''

"Ok…Twilight,'' I grinned.

There was short pause before I remembered what she had said and so I asked, "So Twilight about what you said earlier, is it true that humans really lived in Eques…this world? Upon arriving here I didn't see any signs of human activity, just ponies.''

Twilight nodded, looking up at me. "Correct. Yes when I was about a filly I remember a book that mentioned a creature and term 'human' but like I said the only thing I can remember reading is that they simple vanished from this world long ago. I've definitely never seen a creature like you before. It's quite fascinating really! There's a creature of borderline myth standing right in front of me! I can do some scientific research, run tests, learn and create anatomical charts and designs. This could change the very foundation of science as we know it!''

I was surprised about the sudden outburst. As Twilight continued her expression became more excitable and eager, her bright eyes twinkling. As I had expected upon meeting her, Twilight seemed to be an intelligent pony. Still reeling from her rant and unsure what quite to make of it, I merely responded with a sheepish, "Uh…''

"Oh I'm sorry!'' Twilight apologized with an embarrassed smirk. "I guess I should ask somepony permission before I turn them into a living science project.''

I just looked dumbly down at the unicorn. After a moment or two of uncomfortable silence, she rolled her eyes with a small smirk. "That was a joke.'' She remarked plainly.

"O-Oh…right,'' I chuckled halfheartedly to which Twilight joined soon after.

"But still…it's pretty mind blowing to meet such an interesting looking new creature,'' said Twilight.

I shook my head as I averted my gaze. "I'm nothing special to be honest.''

"But where did you come from? How did you get here? There's definitely no known record of ANY human civilization in Equestria.''

Before I could even open my mouth to answer, the burst suddenly burst open as Spike ran in, followed quickly by the ponies I now knew as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and a white unicorn I did not know. "I'm back Twilight!'' breathed the dragon. "I found them. Good thing they were not far from here.''

"Quite. We've came as fast as our hooves can take us darling. Even though I was just in the middle of a-oh! Who do we have here Twilight?'' the white unicorn spoke in a rather refined toned voice and looking at me.

I inched back nervously as Applejack trotted over to me. "Quentin! Are ya feelin' any better sugarcube?''

I gave the orange pony a node and a tiny smile. "Yeah Applejack…I'm getting there. Nothing a little hug can't fix.''

I flashed Fluttershy a glance and a thankful smirk, causing the winged pony to smile in return as a blush came across her face. I looked back at Applejack, a relieved smile curling her lips. "Well that's mighty fine ta hear Quentin. I'm glad yer doin' ok especially after that debacle with Rainbow Dash.''

With that last phrase Applejack shot the rainbow maned pony a disapproving glare. Rainbow Dash waved her hooves in defense as she hovered in the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! How many times can I say my bad? Plus we're cool now…right?''

I sighed, remembering her blunt yet sincere apology and nodded. Rainbow Dash then flashed a cool grin, "See? The dude's a good sport.''

I let out a chuckle and nodded my head until Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared in front of me, bouncing excitedly and began talking incredible fast. "Quentin! That's right! I was just minding my business humming a catchy song when I saw you and Applejack. I thought you were maybe invisible that's why I've never seen you before. Granted I still hope to be invisible one day but it turns out that I've never seen you before was because you were new to Ponyville. So I did what any fun loving pony would do and….OH!''

Pinkie Pie clenched her teeth as she smiled brightly, still bouncing in place as if she had just drank a jug of espresso. She continued in that bubbly tone. "Ohhhh! It's just…it's a surprise!''

I blinked a few times, unsure what she was talking about. "Uh…what a surprise.''

Instead of answering my, Applejack came forward and pulled her away by her tail with her mouth. "All right Pinkie that's enough…ya might be scarin' the poor fellow.''

Pinkie Pie seemed unbothered, still bouncing as if nothing was happening. The white unicorn then stepped forwards towards me, a graceful smile on her face. "Well, it seemed like you girls have been acquainted to this interesting looking a gentlecolt here. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rarity.''

Rarity…the unicorn that presented herself to me like the other stood just about the height of my waist. She had an almost pure white coat with a hint of gray coloring. Her mane seemed to be the most kempt and well-groomed of the girls that were in my presence. Moderate purple or indigo in color, her mane too was resembled a human woman's hair to which hers was styled with a large bang coming to a curl on the right side of her face while on her right her mane draped down to end in a larger curl than her left. Her eyes were more refined the other with more noticeable eyelashes. Her large eyes seemed to be light blue in pigmentation or maybe even azure. I've also noticed that unlike the others, she appears to be wearing a bluish grey eyeshadow. Like the other, she too had a unique markings on the rears of her hindquarters to which they were in the shad of three, blue diamonds. When she spoke I noticed she had a rather sophisticated accent, slightly European if you asked me. Her over all appearance gave her an air of grace and sophistication compared to the others as well as being dare I say it…strikingly more beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am,'' I greeted with a slight nod.

"The pleasure is all mine darling,'' Rarity began but then continued with a more regretful expression as she came closer to me. "But tsk, tsk, tsk just look at you darling your clothes are simply a mess. Such smudges and tears…my stars.''''

I looked down and sure enough I found a few tears on my pants that I honestly haven't noticed. No doubt from the result of my collision from Rainbow Dash. Rarity then started to dust me off as I just stood there speechlessly.

"But don't worry dear, fortunately it's just a little dirt and should come out easily with a little washing plus a few stitches for those tears would do wonderfully. And might I add that is a lovely pendant you are wearing.''

I blinked a few times blankly while bringing up a hand and lightly grasped my pendant around my neck. "Oh well…thanks?''

"You're quite welcome dear,'' Rarity blinked with a refined smile.

"I'm sorry we have to cut the introductions short, but we've got important business we need to attend to,'' Twilight spoke up apologetically.

"Yes. Spike did informed us that you've received correspondence from Princess Celestia Twilight…a possible urgent one,'' Rarity commented with a concerned frown.

"Oh my, I do hope that everything's alright,'' squeaked Fluttershy, her voice and expression too bearing a perturb tone.

"Oh, well then maybe I should wait outside. I don't want to disrupt your meeting,'' I offered politely, feeling that I might be intruding on rather sensitive business that was beyond my concern

"Oh no it's ok, you can stay,'' Twilight smiled.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose.''

Applejack walked next to me and gave me a playful nudge. "I'd reckon it's A-OK in mah book Quentin."

I was still unsure whether I should leave and give them some privacy, Applejack just gave me a wink, causing me to grin at the likable pony and nodded while Applejack questioned, "So Twilight, what's all the fuss about?''

"Right,'' sighed Twilight, briefly closing her eyes. "As Spike might have told you, not too long ago, Princess sent me a letter from Canterlot,'' Twilight began while the rest listened carefully.

Quentin said nothing, just listening as my curiosity started to rise.

"What was it about? Is everythin' alright?'' Applejack asked, concerned.

Twilight looked at her friends sadly. "I-I'm afraid not,'' she said solemnly.

The rest gasped. "Well what is it Twilight, please do tell us!'' Rarity egged.

Twilight nodded and her horn glowed a violet aura. A scroll became engulfed in the same colored aura and lifted into the air form a desk at the wall and flew towards Twilight. My jaw dropped at the display. Wait a sec…was Twilight actually doing some sort of telekinesis? I've read of unicorns before but I've never heard of them doing anything like this! Could all unicorns in this world do this? Though I wanted to ask about the small spectacle, I choose to keep my question to myself and listened on.

"Everypony listen,'' Twilight said firmly as the scroll unrolled itself and Twilight began to read the letter.

_"My dearest Twilight and her faithful friends. I don't have much time to write this letter, but this is a matter of great important. I'm not sure why, but these last couple of nights, I've been experiencing strange visions, visions that haunted my thoughts ever since. I've tried desperately to cast aside these visions, but it seems the more I try, the stronger they becomes. My most faithful student, I fear something terrible is about to occur, which is why my sister Luna and I have left Canterlot to try to find the answers to these premonitions. My niece; your sister in law Cadence and your brother Shining Armor will arrive to Canterlot to rule in our absence. I hope that you, your friends, and the rest of my subjects will be loyal and listen to them just as they would to me and Luna. Keep your friends near you and be prepared to use the Elements of Harmony, just in case. I pray that the situation won't come to that resort.''_

_-Signed Princess Celestia_

Twilight had finished reading the letter and gazed into the shocked faces of her friends while I had look of perplexity. Luna? Visions? Elements of Harmony? I had absolutely no idea what was going on but I did understand one thing judging by the looks of the six ponies I front of me, the letter was cryptic…dire.

"Oh dear, Twilight, what does it mean?'' Rarity asked shockingly, a hoof over her mouth.

Twilight opened her mouth but nothing came out. Apparently I had to guess that she didn't have an answer.

"Do you really think that it's true? Do you think something really terrible is going to happen?'' Fluttershy squeaked with a truly frightened glance.

"The Princess wouldn't have sent us this letter if there wasn't a possibility,'' Twilight responded, skimming through the scroll.

"How could Celestia and Luna just leave us hanging like that?!'' Rainbow Dash shouted angrily in that raspy, tomboyish voice. "Why did they have to do this alone? I mean come on!''

"Now Rainbow we shouldn't be questionin' the princesses,'' Applejack said to Rainbow Dash, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah Applejack's right Dashie, the Princess knows what she's doing. I mean, has she ever failed us?'' Pinkie Pie responded cheerfully.

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves and pouted. "Well she still should have offered. I'm mean, I was totally game for some action.'' Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Twi, what are we going to do?'' Spike asked, fear and uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm not sure Spike,'' Twilight answered solemnly. "I'm not sure about these 'visions' Celestia mentioned, but I think the only thing we can do is just wait and be prepared until we can hear from her again.''

I noticed the others looked at each other worryingly. I had no idea what they were talking about or what was happening, but I couldn't help but feel a bit empathetic about these ponies. "Excuse me!'' I spoke out, causing the six ponies to look at me.

"What's going on? I-Is everything alright?'' I asked innocently, but concerned.

Twilight Sparkle was the first to answer. "Honestly…I'm not sure, but you shouldn't be concerned Quentin,'' the unicorn said with a sincere smile.

"You sure? Cause that letter sounded awfully cryptic?''

"Are you serious?'' Rainbow Dash countered in a boisterous tone, an expression of absolute confidence and toughness as she hovered in the air. "Dude since you're new here I'll be the first to tell you, us girls…we ARE kinda an awesome team.''

"Right!'' Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily, bringing her forelegs around Fluttershy and Applejack and bringing them in for a hug. "We friends stick together like s'mores! Wait…are there s'mores involved?! PLEASE tell me there's s'mores involved!''

I noticed some of her other friends rolled their eyes playfully while I just looked mildly shocked from the random burst. What's with this girl? Random much? It was then when Twilight spoke out after a short, amused giggle. "They're right Quentin. Our two princesses are very capable. If they're acting on a case then we shouldn't be too worried. That being said how about we change the subject to the elephant in the room…I'd love to know more about you.''

"M-Me?'' I repeated shyly, inching away a bit.

"Quite so darling,'' Rarity joined in. "I must say I've never seen such a creature of the likes of you before.''

Rainbow Dash quickly flew in front just inches from my face, eyeing me intently and in perplexity. "Yeah dude like…what are you?''

"Quentin says he's a human,'' Twilight answered.

"Come again?'' asked Rarity as she, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie scrunched up their faces in confusion.

The purple unicorn continued. "Humans. I've read a book about them long ago but information was brief and scarce, so I really don't know much about them.'' Twilight then took a few steps closer to me and looked up into my eyes. "Quentin…where did you come from?''

I hesitated to answer at first. I watched around as all six ponies and Spike looked at me with anticipation. I wasn't sure how to answer or even TO answer, afraid of what could happen if I explained myself. But these ponies have been pretty kind and chill with me upon meeting them, so I think I shouldn't worry about them hurting me or chasing me out of town or something. I took a deep breath and as I opened my mouth Pinkie Pie suddenly popped out in front of me seeming out of nowhere and caused me to let out a short cry of shock.

"Ohhh! Let me guess! You were walking through some spooky yet weirdly enchanting woods until you found a mysterious, but possibly magical well and you fell down the well screaming and shouting 'Sweet Celestia I'm going to die! Good bye cruel world!' then everything went black and you woke up here in Equestria?'' Pinkie Pie assumed in a rather quick speed.

My jaw dropped to the floor at the pink pony's shot in the dark guess. The five other ponies and dragon gave the hyperactive Pinkie varying stares of skepticism and confusion.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure that's not what happened,'' Rainbow Dash finally answered flatly.

"Actually…that's kind of what did happen,'' I confirmed, still staring at Pinkie Pie in disbelief.

"What…seriously?!'' exclaimed the winged pony in shock.

I nodded. "But how in the world could you possibly known that?''

Pinkie Pie shrugged with that ever present smile. "I've just connected the dots. Grade school stuff. Easy peasy!''

My eye twitched, lost as ever at Pinkie Pie's explanation. My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of Fluttershy's tender voice.

"Oh dear! Quentin, so you actually fell in a well? That must have been so terrifying.''

I gazed down at the kind pony. "To be honest Fluttershy, I can barely remember the specifics, but I do remember walking through the woods of on my world and finding a weird well. I fell in and…bam I woke up in that forest.''

"The Everfree Forest. Yep and that's when I found em,'' Applejack added in.

Rarity let out a light gasp, bringing a hoof to her chest. "Good heavens…that is quite a tale. But a being from another world? That's incredible!''

Rainbow Dash started to quickly fly around me, looking under my arms and examining my entire body as if she was looking for something. "So…you some kind of alien?''

I frowned and retorted. "No! Well…I guess technically by definition…''

"So you're an alien then?''

I tried to think of a response but after an internal struggle I finally groaned in defeat, burying my face in a hand. "Woah, whoa, whoa I didn't mean it like that! I mean…that's kinda awesome.'' Rainbow Dash tried to explain.

I drearily looked up at her to see a genuinely caring smile on her face. I just sighed deeply, trying to calm myself.

"Rainbow is right Quentin,'' Twilight began with a comforting smile. "It's true we've never seen a human before, but Equestria has a lot of unique creatures. Plus Ponyville is a pretty friendly town. The ponies here aren't going to judge you by your looks. We sure aren't.''

At this the others voiced their agreement. I noticed Applejack give me a wink to which I mere grinned but truly thankful for all of their kind words. A toll of a clock rang out from outside. I saw Twilight looked at the clock on the wall and by what I saw, it was 6:00 pm.

"My it's certainly getting late. Plenty of work that still needs to be done. And Opal of course needs her dinner,'' said Rarity.

''Oh yes, and I should get back and tend to my animal friends. Angel can get a little testy when he's hungry,'' Fluttershy squeaked.

"And I still have some more things to set up for-!'' Pinkie Pie chimed excitedly only to stop herself.

I raised an eyebrow at the display. It looked as if Pinkie Pie was literally going to explode any minute. "Uh…Pinkie Pie?''

"I've got to go!'' Pinkie Pie suddenly announced before running at impossible speeds out the door, a literal dust trail behind before dissipating.

I merely blinked in bewilderment before turning to look at the others. "Should…I be worried for her?''

"Meh, you'll get used to it…in twenty years or so,'' Spike commented with a shrug.

"Right…Alright then this meeting is adjourned. Goodnight everypony, I'll see you all later,'' Twilight bid to her friends.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed towards the door but not before Rarity stopped and spoke to me. "Well it was very nice to make your acquainting Quentin. I hope you have a lovely night.''

I smiled in kind. "Y-Yes thank you Rarity. And too you as well.''

With a graceful smile, Rarity trotted out the door followed by Fluttershy. Shyly peering through her mane, she gave me a sweet smile and waved her hoof in goodbye. I returned the gesture, lightly smiling as the yellow pony disappeared out the door. Rainbow Dash gave me a salute and flew out the door in a blur.

"Oh Quentin, I'm guessing you will need a place to stay for the night?'' Twilight offered kindly, while Applejack stayed behind.

"O-Oh that won't be necessary,'' I stammered out, causing Twilight, Applejack, and Spike to jump in surprise.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll just find that well and I'll be off.''

The two ponies and the dragon blinked blankly.

"Uhhh a well?'' Applejack asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow.

I nodded with a small, but hopeful smile. "Yeah I mean it's pretty logical and simple. I came here by falling down a well, so I figured that there should be another well in the forest that will take me back home.''

Applejack, Twilight, and Spike looked at each other awkwardly, then back to me.

"Um Quentin, we've been in the Everfree Forest hundreds of times, and we've never seen any wells,'' Twilight said regretfully.

My heart sank as my smile faded at those dreaded words. "W-What?!'' I could only utter in shock.

"Twilight's right Quentin, we sure as rain aint never seen any well in the forest,'' Applejack added.

"T-there has to be a well or something in the forest. How else am I going to get back home?!'' I panicked.

I looked desperately at the two ponies to which they only gave me saddened glances. After a moment, Spike spoke up with a suggestion. "Well I don't know, don't you know some kind of spell Twilight?''

"Spell?'' I repeated dumbfounded. "As in magic?''

Twilight nodded. "Yes. I do have magic. All unicorns in Equestria can do magic but-''

"So you can take me back?'' I abruptly cut her off, dropping to my knees with my face close to hers. "If you really do have magic you can send me back to my world right?''

Twilight shook her head quickly, her hime cut mane waving. "Quentin I'm sorry, there is a teleportation spell, but I can only go a couple feet. Plus I never knew that there were other worlds out there,'' Twilight tried to reason.

I just looked at the unicorn, completely devastated. Not only had I apparently been spirited away to a strange land that seemed out of a fairy tale, but apparently there was no way for me to go back. I hung my head wearily, shaking hit slowly.

"Isn't there any way…?'' I pleaded softly.

I dismally peered back up to see Applejack, Twilight, and Spike looking at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry hun,'' Applejack said gently, placing a hoof on my shoulder. "But it's startin' ta get dark, and that forest ain't safe for pony folk to go out there at night.''

"Applejack's right. How about this, you stay in Ponyville for the night and tomorrow we'll see if we can find a...well or something that can take you home...deal?'' Twilight suggested, smiling reassuringly at me.

Disappointed, I lifted my head and sighed deeply.

"I guess, I really don't have a choice in the matter,'' I muttered bitterly.

"Great, now all we need to do is find a place Quentin can stay for the night,'' Spike said.

Applejack's face lit up. "Well shoot Spike that's an easy one. Ol' Quentin can stay with me at Sweet Apple Acres!'' Applejack announced.

I widened his eyes. "Sweet Apple...Acres?'' I asked, intrigued.

"Yup, an trust me, you're gonna like it there,'' Applejack assured.

"Oh I-I don't want to impose,'' I rejected politely. "Maybe I can-''

"Nope I won't take no for an answer. An I would consider it a personal insult if ya refused,'' Applejack cut in, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well I…'' I began but tired of the day I've had, gave up the argument. "Fine,'' I conceded halfheartedly

"Great! Then it's settled, you'll stay with Applejack,'' Twilight smiled.

"Then I suggest we get moving. It's quite a walk home from here,'' Applejack advised. "You ready Quentin?''

I merely nodded unenthusiastically.

"Then let's hit the dusty trail. Goodnight Twi. Night Spike.''

"Goodnight Applejack, Goodnight Quentin,'' Twilight bid us.

"Y-yeah, goodnight,'' I responded, mustering a small smile.

I guess Twilight saw my fake smile and smiled empathically at me. "Don't worry Quentin, everything will be fine. Trust me, you're in good hooves.''

Quentin looked at the ground, but then smiled softly, grateful for the intelligent unicorn's comforting words.

"Bye Quentin, see ya around!'' Spike called with a friendly tone.

I managed to let out a weak chuckle and waved goodbye and Applejack and I headed out the door into the sunset bathed town. Almost immediately I was met with the stares of the local ponies. Some whispered to themselves while others chuckled amongst one another, no doubt remembering the unpleasant crash I had with Rainbow Dash. Upon thinking this, I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and I opted to just gaze down to the dirt road as I walked next to my orange pony guide. About a minute into the walk, I heard Applejack speak.

"A'm wonderin' what everypony's starin' at. It's like they've just seen a strange creature or…oh, yeah…that's right,'' Applejack chuckled sheepishly looking at me.

My face went even hotter as I slumped my head even further, almost wishing that someone or something would run me over and put me out of my misery. "Aw don't you worry about it none, sugarcube,'' Applejack continued. "Believe it or not, pony folk round these parts are pretty open minded. They'll soften up to ya in time.''

I grumbled to myself, "The yeah…I REALY hope I find that well tomorrow.''

We made our way about towards south rest were few ponies were roaming around to my utter relief. I took in the new surroundings as we walked along what seemed to be a long, white painted, wooden fence. Applejack and I had talked very little along the track and the silence was beginning to make me feel a bit awkward. My eyes then glanced over to Applejack hindquarters that bore those peculiar tattoos.

"Hey um…Applejack? Can I ask you a question?'' I inquired.

"Sure! What's on yur mind pardner?''

"Since coming here I've been curious about those…tattoos on your hind sides. What are they?'' I finally asked.

Applejack just blinked at me blankly before bursting out laughing. "Well shucks Quentin these aren't tattoos! That's jus' my Cutie Mark.''

"Your what?'' I repeated with perplexity.

"My Cutie Mark hun. Everypony in Equestria has em'. We usually get em' in our youngin' years, ya know when we find out what our special talents are.''

I winced slightly at the info that was being given to me. "Cutie Mark? You're joking right? Sounds a little too prissy for me.''

This caused Applejack to laugh. "What's the matter? Not too keen on things bein' a little cute? Jus' so ya know the male ponies get em' too, an I never see them complainin' much on the matter.''

I nodded in understanding. "So these…Cutie Marks symbolizes the special skills that each pony possess?''

"Yep! Skills linkin' to our future, destiny…the whole shebang!''

"And what does your Cutie Mark mean?'' I asked.

Applejack beamed at me. "Well that's easy…it means apples! This farm girl can't get enough of em'. Love apples til the day I day!''

I couldn't help but laugh out at her proud exclamation. I wondered if she eats apples day and night.

"Is that so?'' I chuckled. "So you're a farmer?''

"Yup been a farm gal ever since I was young. Me, my brother Big Macintosh, my little sister Apple Bloom, and ol Granny Smith, bless her heart,'' Applejack added proudly.

"So that's what Sweet Apple Acres is, a farm?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Applejack again gained a proud grin and spoke, her Southern drawl becoming stronger. "Darn tootin'! The best workin' farm in this side of Equestria if I do say so myself. I like ta consider it a little patch of heaven in ol' Ponyville.''

Before I could ask another question, we came to an archway and my eyes widened in wonder to what I was now beholding. I was looking at a vast farmland. To the west were fields of corn stalks and other vegetables of some kind while slightly northwest were another field that seemed to be growing carrots from what I could see. Situated behind the carrot field was an orange, uniquely built house that appeared to be about two stories high were at the very top of the roof was decorated by what I could only describe as perhaps a windmill in the shape of an orange carrot. To the east I saw rolling hills with trees abundant with apples. In the same direction there were what seemed to be three, red stables and a rather small building with a sign that had the image of an egg in a basket, obviously a chicken coop. But what was probably the thing that stood out most was the center of the property that stood a large barn. About three stories in construction, the barn had a pinkish red coloring while the rooftops were a grayish purple. Flower pots were placed in front of most of the windows I could see while on the side of the barn had an extension of some kind resembling a shack. Adorned at the very top of the roof was an arrow windmill with a red apple atop. In all, it seemed to have been a combination of a barn and a house. I could only stare, impressed at the farmland while also noticing that there seemed to have been an apple motif to the atmosphere. Finally everything clicked as I thought of Applejack's Cutie Mark and looking around at the farm while in haling a familiar sweet scent that lingered in the air.

"So wait…Sweet Apple Acres is an apple orchard?'' I guessed, looking down at the farm pony.

"Yep! We harvest apples! Pretty much all apples that are in Ponyville are supplied from Sweet Apple Acres.''

I grinned. "It's amazing that you've haven't turned into an apple by now.''

This prompted Applejack to laugh out loud. "That's a good one Quentin! I've actually had a dream that I was an apple.''

"Why am I not surprised?''

We both shared a hearty laugh. I was in the most relaxed, most pleasant mood that I've ever been in since awaking in this so called Equestria. "Trust me Quentin, yur goin to love Sweet Apple Acres, why I wouldn't be surprised that you will feel like yur right at home!'' Applejack beamed.

I only smiled softly with a small nod. Applejack then led me down the path along the farmland that was her home. As we neared towards the barn house, I took a moment to really gaze around the orchard one last time. By this time the sun was almost completely set with the sky now a dark, bluish purple with a faint of orange from the sun in the east but still enough light to cast a rather beautiful glare over the entire estate. The entire landscape just felt so…charmingly rustic. I could just feel that this place was something special. Applejack led me into her home through the front of the barn house with the front doors actually being Dutch doors with the top door open. Applejack went through the bottom door and as I made my way in, I immediately noticed that I was rather taller than the actual doors, not really surprising as I seemed to dwarf just about every pony in the town, but I simply ducked down and entered the home. Applejack and I were in what I can only guessed was the living room. It wasn't overly big, but spacious enough for the likes of me to move around in. Befitting a farm house, the interior was decorated typically as a farmer would design it. In the corner by the window was as wooden, dark blue couch that seemed big enough to sit three people with light pink cushioning and round pillows. Behind the couch stood a tall lamp as a picture hung on the wall next to the door I had just entered that depicted two ponies, a blue coated male and a pink coated female while the male carried a pitchfork as they both stood in front of a house of some kind. Against the wall to the right stood a wooden cabinet that housed various knick knacks while a large round, red rug laid in the middle of the floor. A rocking chair was stationed near the couch with a small, squared table in the middle of the two furniture. The walls were decorated with various pictures in different shaped frames as well as a large wooden tub filled with flowers had been placed in the far left corner of the room. I looked up to see wood carvings of red apples going along the frame work of the living room, not surprising on the count of it being an apple farm.

"Look at this,'' I let out with a small smile on my lips.

"I know it ain't much, but it's home sweet home,'' Applejack commented, looking around the room.

"I think it's perfect,'' I answered. "Simple yet cozy and warm…I like it.''

Applejack gave me a warm smile at my response. "Glad ta hear it sugarcube. But let me introduce ya to the whole Apple clan! Big Mac! Apple Bloom! Granny Smith! An apple came home to the barrel!''

I couldn't help but grinned at my pony friend's statement. Before long, I heard the sounds of clopping approaching us from another room. A child pony came running into the room, followed soon by a bigger male pony and an elderly pony. Is there a name for a younger pony? I'm sure there is but I digress. The little pony had light yellow coat a bit similar to Fluttershy's. Her mane and tail were a brilliant rose red color with her mane draped over her left should accumulating with a bang. Atop her head was a large pink bow which I found rather adorable for her. Her eye color were…I can't really describe it only as being a mixture of red and orange. If there's a name for such a color heaven knows I don't know. The male pony…wow! He had to be the biggest pony I have seen to date. His coat was a darker shade of red than the little pony's mane color. His mane was orange in color and rather messy and unkempt as was his tail. I noticed his hooves were yellow while he wore a brown yoke around his neck. Like Applejack, his eyes were emerald green while also three dots for freckles garnished his cheeks. On his rears were his Cutie Marks which seemed to be in the shape of a green apple that's been sliced halfway and revealing the seeds on the inside. The eldest pony had a light, lime green coat. Somewhat lanky, her face was etched with the wrinkles that time had dealt on her. Her mane was snow white and combed back into to a bun as were her tail, both having thin strands of hair sticking about. Around her neck was an orange shawl with apple patters and her Cutie Mark depicted a pie and if I had to guess after observing the other motifs of the farm, it was probably an apple pie.

"Applejack! Yer home!'' the little pony spoke happily in a light, Southern accent.

"Bout time to. After a hard day's work, everypony's ready fer a good bit o' supper!'' the elderly pony responded, she too with a Southern drawl.

"Eeyup!'' the burly red stallion added simply.

Applejack chuckled. "Sorry y'all. Been home sooner but I had ta stop by Twilight's place an'…help out a new friend.''

Applejack looked at me, a warm smile on her freckled face as she waved me forward. My face heating up a bit again, I timidly walked forwards, seeing the surprised and curious eyes of the three new ponies before me.

"My apples… an' who might this youngin' be?''

Applejack placed a hoop on my hips before announcing boldly. "Everypony, I like y'all ta meet Quentin. Quentin, It's my pleasure ta meet ya to my family My little sister Apple Bloom, my big brother Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith!'' Applejack introduced, pointing to the little pony, red pony, and elderly pony respectively.

I just waved my hand while curving a small smile to my lips. "Hello. It's very nice to meet all of you.''

This was soon met with welcoming smiles of Applejack's family. "Howdy there Mr. Quentin!'' piped up the little girl pony known as Apple Bloom in a friendly deposition. "Welcome ta Sweet Apple Acres.''

I smiled thankfully down at the adorable pony with a nod.

"Yes indeedy!'' chimed the green elder that was Granny Smith. "We of the Apple clan of this here farm sure love ta make an' welcome new friends!''

"Eeyup,'' added the red Big Macintosh with a relaxed smile.

"An' jus' in time fer supper! Wanna join us son?'' offered Mrs. Smith.

As if on que, my stomach gave out a rather loud grumble, causing me to look around sheepishly.

"Ah say that's a yes!'' Applejack laughed out to which I rolled my eyes.

"Well…not that I don't want to and I don't want to be rude but…don't I seem a bit strange to you?'' I asked them.

Apple Bloom circled me two times as she spoke, "Well ya are a bit funny lookin' an' yer definitely not like anypony I've ever seen before…''

"That's cause he ain't a pony little sister,'' explained Applejack. "Ol' Quentin's here a human.''

Clearly they've never heard the term 'human' before in their lives as each of them gave confused stares. "Come again?'' questioned Granny Smith.

"Human. Don't know about it none myself but Twilight figured they may or may not have existed in Equestria many moons ago. Honestly sounds like somethin' out of an old ponytale but I've seen crazier things.''

I then finished where Applejack ended. "Which is why I asked a few moments ago. I'm this abnormal stranger but you have no problem letting me join you for dinner?''

"Aw fiddlesticks!'' scoffed Granny Smith. "Don't matter if you're a pony, pig, dog, cow, or goat…in this house we don't judge somepony by their appearances but by their character.''

"That's right!" "Eeyup!" Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom agreed in unison.

"An' if Applejack seems ta trust ya ta call ya her friend, then yur a friend ta the Apple Family.'' The elderly green pony finished with a smile.

As her grandchildren voiced their agreement, I just stood there in total astonishment. Here we have me, some stranger borderline alien to this entire world and yet they somehow find the hospitality to offer me to have dinner with them. My mouth opened, only for no words to come out. It was Mrs. Smith that took the liberty to speak. "An' lookin' at you, ya seem ta need a good home cook meal.''

I looked down and observed my torn, ragged, dirt stained appearance and gave a deep sigh. "Well let's not stand here like rusty fiddles with bellies rumblin', let's eat!'' Applejack declared.

The others agreed and made their way out of the room. Applejack started walking in their direction before stopping and looking at me. "So...likin' it here so far?'' she asked with a cool smile.

I just gave a light chuckle, ending it with a small but content smile. "Actually…I think I do. Thank you Applejack.''

Applejack just smiled and gave a short nod before leading me out of the living room, down a short corridor, and into another room where the others were waiting around a wooden table. The room was a bit smaller than the living room, but still spacious enough for the likes of the five of us to move around. Compared to the living room, it was much simpler in furnishing. To the right in the corner was a tall cabinet with a window to its left with curtains decorated with green apples and hanging down over the table was a lamp whose bulb was shaped similar to a corn cob. As Applejack and I made out way to the table, I saw Apple Bloom setting the table rather interestingly to say the least. She had a small stack of bowls on her head to which she would skillfully tilt her head forwards so the bowls would slide onto the table and she would straighten it up and distribute accordingly with her mouth. Being that none of the ponies have hands or fingers, it was really an impressive counter measure to use to accommodate the lack of opposable thumbs. Big Macintosh was helping Mrs. Smith setting a red pot in the center of the table while she placed a plate stacked with what appeared to be toast as well as some wooden tankards. Upon entering the room, I was immediately met with a delicious aroma I quickly guessed was coming from the pot which only made my stomach growl more.

"All right youngins'! Get yer tales over here an' let's eat!'' Granny Smith ordered the rest of us enthusiastically.

I followed Applejack over to the tables were I noticed that there were no seats around the square table. Before I could inquire, I saw my three hosts just simply sit on their bottoms as they started to ready themselves for dinner. Not wanted to be a bother, I decided to cross my way over and sat next to Applejack. I noticed that the table's height really wasn't that high, and by sitting crisscrossed was more than enough fine to eat my meal. With everyone at the table, Applejack spoke out to her family.

"All right ya'll! I jus' want ta take a moment ta dedicate tonight's supper in honor of our guest Quentin! Here's ta a great supper with friends an' family!''

I just couldn't help but smile at Applejack's kind words as the rest of her family gave off their cheers. "Quentin, since yer out guest ya have the honor of first servin's,'' the orange pony grinned.

Seeing Applejack and her family giving me insisting smiles, I lifted the top off of the pot to be greeted to the colorful dish of steaming vegetable soup. Carrots, corn, potatoes, and celery all swimming in an enticing, golden brown broth. I eagerly took the wooden ladle and poured me a portion of the soup in my bowl. After I was done, the other members of the Apple family soon helped themselves to dinner. It was then that I noticed that the three ponies didn't use silverware but instead eat calmly right out of their bowls. I didn't have anything to eat my soup with and not wanting to seem rude or uncouth, I decided to ask.

"Excuse me Mrs. Smith, but would you happen to have a spoon?''

"What's that? A spoon?'' Granny Smith repeated, dapping her mouth with a napkin. "Why sure! Apple Bloom why don't ya give Quentin here a spoon lickety-split!''

"Yes ma'am!'' answered Apple Bloom.

I watched the little pony went out of the room and returning moments later with a spoon in her mouth and offered it to me. "Great, thanks uh…Apple Bloom,'' I said, taking the silver object from her.

"Sure thing!'' she responded before going back to her spot and resuming her dinner.

With a spoon in hand, I finally turned my attention to the soup in front of me. I scooped some into my spoon, blew on it a bit, and finally put the portion in my mouth. Not only did the dish looked amazing, but it tasted even better. I chewed the vegetables that I had acquired in my spoon and swallowed them along with the creamy broth. Before long, I scooped spoonful after spoonful of vegetable soup in my mouth when Granny Smith cleared her throat.

"So Quentin, how are ya likin' the soup?''

I swallowed before answering. "The soup is delicious Mrs. Smith.''

"Well mighty fine that ya like it. All the vegetables in the soup are freshly grown in the fields.''

"An' I picked all of em' today…as per my chores after all,'' Apple Bloom chimed in.

"Is that so? Well I guess you've picked the perfect ones,'' I grinned at the little pony.

Apple Bloom beamed proudly as I took a piece of toast, ducked it in my soup, before taking a bite out of it. Afterwards, I took notice of the tankard near my bowl. Honestly, I would usually expect to see one of these things at a pub or bar. Feeling thirsty, I took my tankard to see a caramel brown liquid filling its insides. I lightly inhaled to have the sweet scent of apple mixed with the familiar spice of cinnamon. It didn't take me long before I figured out what it could be.

"Apple cider?''

"Eeyup,'' Big Macintosh answered.

Applejack continued. "Yessir! Not only is Sweet Apple Acres famous for its sweet apples but we also make, if I humbly say, the best apple cider around these parts! Go on, take a swig.''

I looked at Applejack for a moment and then down at the beverage in my hand. I then brought the tankard to my lips and felt the cool liquid splash in my mouth and smoothly down my throat. My taste buds were overwhelmed by the sweet, cinnamon taste of the cider…unlike anything I had tasted before. I looked at the staring Apple family and just spoke honestly. "This has got to be the best apple cider I've ever drank.''

"So ya really like it Mr. Quentin?'' Apple Bloom asked, her large eyes twinkling.

"Totally. Apples and cinnamon together…two of my favorite flavors. It's been a while since I had apple cider. I forgot how great it was.''

Applejack gave a cheeky grin. "Love ta hear. But you should wait til cider season. Ponies camp overnight fer miles on end ta get some of our cider!''

I widened my eyes at the claim. "Really? I wouldn't blame them. I'd camp outside to get bit of this too.''

As dinner continued, Apple Bloom asked me. "So Mr. Quentin, what brings ya here ta Ponyville? Where did ya come from?''

I swallows my soup and looked at Applejack uncertainly but she just nodded at me. Knowing what she meant, I answered the child. "Well…honestly I came from a completely different world from this one.''

"Wait…seriously?!'' Apple Bloom questioned loudly in shock.

Big Macintosh and Mrs. Smith were equally shocked as they stared at me. I continued.

"Yes. But I woke up lost in the Everfree Forest. I don't really know how but I came here by some magical means. But I would've been wolf food if Applejack hadn't saved me.'' I smiled gratefully at Applejack who just responded with a wink.

"Sweet Appleloosa…never heard that one before,'' Mrs. Smith remarked still astonished.

"An' Twilight an' I promised we an' the others would help her find a way back home tomorrow,'' Applejack added. "But til then Quentin needs a place ta stay fer the night. I offered he could hunker down here if that's ok with all of you?''

I was expecting Applejack to be met with a round of disapproving voices. How she brought in a complete stranger and offered to put him up in their home without a first notice and to ultimately reject the notion. Instead I received a different response.

"Why Applejack…of course he can stay the night!'' Mrs. Smith approved.

I stared at the elderly pony in pure amazement at what she had just said. "Wha….are you sure? I know this is last minute and I don't want to impose…''

"Ah nonsense!'' Mrs. Smith cut in in protest. "Any friend o' AJ's are a friend of ours an' a friend o' ours are welcome anytime! Plus the Apple family are always willin' ta open our homes ta the weary traveler. Plus I'd take it as a personal insult if ya refuse!''

"See! That's what A'h said!'' Applejack half exclaimed with a laugh, giving me a friendly elbow to the side.

Mrs. Smith then finished. "Then it's settled! After supper we'll get ta guest room all sprucin' up so ya can have a good night's sleep.''

I for the life of me couldn't even find the words to say at the moment. I just stared at the warm, welcoming, kind eyes and smiles of the Apple family. I couldn't believe that they would be so hospitable and so kind to me…me who not only is a complete stranger but someone who's an entirely different species to them. This was a level of kindness I'm sure few would give me back on my world. I felt my eyes starting to water from the intense emotions of gratefulness I was feeling but I managed to suck them back in, pinched my eyes shut and looked at the family as a shaky smile formed on my mouth.

"I…I really don't know what to say. You all are too kind.''

Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Mrs. Smith just smile at my thankful words to them. The rest of dinner went on pretty uneventful, just a moment of laughs togetherness as I joined my hosts in their Apple fellowship. After the last of the vegetable soup was done we went on to desert, which was probably the best apple pie I have ever eating. Everything from the golden brown crust to the warm gooey apple cinnamon filling was just perfect and it would just melt in your mouth…all topped with a sweet and cool lather of whipped cream. After dinner I offered to help with the dishes but Mrs. Smith insisted that I get a goodnights sleep while Apple Bloom helped her cleaning up. Although she insisted, I felt rather guilty for not being of some sort of help especially after the kindness they were showing me but I reluctantly agreed. Applejack led me upstairs and down a corridor as she showed me to where I would sleep for the night. The room was simple but cozy room. There was a bed with a red and green checkered cover spread neatly on the bed. Against the wall the wall to the left was a brown dresser with a round mirror over it. Beside the bed was another but smaller dresser with a lamp on top of its surface and a window that gave me the best view of the orchard outside.

"Well, I hope supper was mighty fine fer ya?'' Applejack asked, leaning coolly on the doorpost with her front right hoof crossed over her left.

"It was more than fine, dinner was just great Applejack. Definitely better than what I've had in a while,'' I responded smiling.

Applejack, chuckled. "Well we Apples sure know our way around a kitchen.''

"And that apple pie was just to die for. Nothing beats apple pie.''

This caused Applejack to beam. "Whoo-wee A'm likin' ya more every moment Quentin! Granny Smith knows how ta make 'em pies.''

I laughed lightly.

"Hey Applejack? I can't thank you enough for letting me stay the night here,'' I thanked graciously.

"Aw shucks Quentin, A'm always happy ta help anypony that needs it. Even if that pony was really a human.''

I smiled softly, but then my face fell solemnly and I looked out the window. I guessed Applejack had noticed this for I heard the sounds of clopping come towards me. I then felt a hard object rest gently on my shoulder and looked over to see Applejack, concern in her emerald green eyes.

"You alright sugarcube?''

At first I said nothing, then I spoke. "I-I was just thinking about my home,'' I confessed quietly.

Applejack nodded in understanding.

"I was just wondering if I would ever see it again.''

I noticed Applejack was giving me a sympathetic gaze but I soon waved my hands quickly in the air and spoke as it I had offended her. "Oh mean Sweet Apple Acres is amazing. Ponyville seems like a great place honest, but it's just-'' I trailed off, but Applejack just smiled kindly.

"Aw I understand, hun. Home is home no matter what,'' she said gently to which I just nodded wearily.

"Don't ya fret now Quentin,'' Applejack began softly, her hoof still so reassuring on my shoulder. "Ev'rythin's gonna be alright. If ya jus' keep yer chin up an' stay positive, then things will work out right.' That's the honest truth.''

I gazed into my new pony friend's kind eyes and honest, sincere smile. I then gave a tiny, but grateful grin. "Yeah…thanks Applejack.''

"Don't mention it hun.''

A clock on the wall chimed, reading 8:00 pm. "Well look at the time. I better be hittin' the hay,'' Applejack announced.

I looked at her confused, but then thought of something and smirked, hoping to add a little humor. "Oh I get it, early to bed early to rise right?''

"Darn tootin, ya worked on a farm before?'' Applejack asked intrigued.

"Oh no. But I've heard plenty of farmers said that before.''

"Well that's some handy advice. Early ta bed, early ta rise makes a pony strong, healthy, an wise,'' Applejack chuckled. "Well I better get then. Ya need anythin' Quentin?''

"Oh no Applejack, you've helped plenty enough,'' I answered gratefully.

Applejack smiled and nodded, "Well then g'night Quentin. Don't let the bed bugs bite.''

"Yeah…goodnight Applejack,'' I responded softly.

With a last smile, Applejack closed the door behind her. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it and sighed deeply. My thoughts again began to flood of fears that dominated my being. How will I get home? Will I even be able to get home? Will I find that strange well that brought me here and if I do will it take me back home again? As these questions asked repeatedly and never ending in my head, I gazed down at the rectangular, red pendant that hung down from my neck and looked upon it with hurt eyes. After a few moments have passed, pressed down on the small tab on the side and opened the pendant to reveal a picture. The picture was that of a dark skinned man and a light skinned woman in a loving embrace as they smiled at the camera. The woman had golden brown long hair that went a little passed her neck that formed slight curls at the end while the man had short, black, nicely even hair and a rather charming smile. It was a handsome couple to say the least and looked very happy with one another. I gazed at the picture, a slight smile curving on my lips, my vision beginning to blur as tears formed in my eyes. Finally after moments of looking at the picture, I closed the pendant and turned it to see its back. I gazed at it while reading what was inscribed in neat, cursive writing.

_From despair there is hope_

_From sorrow there is love_

_Never lose hope…never stop loving_

I re read that quote at least a dozen times before tears started to trickle down my face. I wiped my eyes as I let the pendant hang from my neck. After my eyes were dry, I got back up and walked back over to the window. By this point, all the light had vanished into the graying space as the day finally surrendered its turn and gave way for the night to rule over the space. I noticed that the night sky here was very different from my world. Where on Earth the sky would mostly be just ink black, here the night sky was a serene light purple color adorned with stars all ruled by the light of a large, silver orb that was the moon. In all the nighttime seemed more…magical here than on Earth. As I saw the dim light of the moon shine over the quiet, peaceful farmland that was Sweet Apple Acres, a tranquil smile creeped on my face and grasped my pendant in my hand.

"Never lose faith…I just need to keep believing that things will turn out for the best,'' I muttered.

With one last look at the outside world, I kissed my pendant lightly, before letting it fall over my chest. I let out a yawn. It may have only been eight o' clock, but I had a pretty weird but exhausting day. I went back over to the bed, and kicked off my shoes and socks but before I climbed into bed, I stopped myself. I looked over my body and remembered my ragged, torn, dirt stained clothes. Not wanting to sully my guests' bed sheets with filth and grim, I decided to take off my pants and shirt, leaving on only my pendant and boxers. I folded my clothes before placing them neatly in the dresser next to the bed. I then blew out the lantern, immediately the room went dark, save for the pale shine of the moon. I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, quickly noticing and figuring that this bed was more for pony sized individuals as my feet almost went over the best post and passing the length of the covers. Letting out a deep breath, I simply bent my legs in so that they and my feet were warm and snug under the covers. The events of the day replayed over and over again in my head as if my mind was a movie that kept rewinding itself but it wasn't long before my eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
